MEMORIAS DEL DRAGON
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic forma parte del foro LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK para el AMIGO INVISIBLE VERANIEGO 2013. Es un regalo para HEARTBLADE, que pidio una historia en la que Draco Malfoy cuenta su vida. Aqui la tienes. Disfrutala


_**ESTE FIC HA SIDO CREADO PARA "EL AMIGO INVISIBLE VERANIEGO 2013" DEL FORO LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK. Y ESTÁ DEDICADO A HEARTBLADE. GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME REGALARTE ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter & Company pertenecen a la inimitable J.K.R. El resto es mio. Todo mío.**_

Como resumir toda una vida en unos pocos pergaminos... me resulta un tanto penoso. Un ser humano es algo más que unos pocos hechos aislados y una serie de acontecimientos más o menos afortunados. Aunque en mi caso han sido más los desafortunados que los buenos. Muchas de las cosas que he vivido me las busqué yo solito. Otras, las heredé de las malas decisiones de mi padre. Y lo bueno... peleé con uñas y dientes hasta alcanzar algo parecido a la felicidad.

Debería empezar por lo obvio, mi nacimiento. Pero es absurdo. Porque mis primeros recuerdos semi precisos empiezan a los cuatro años. Antes de eso solo puedo recordar leves aromas, la risa musical de mi madre, la imponente presencia de mi padre.

Dobby es mi primer recuerdo claro. Ese elfo loco, rarito hasta el aburrimiento, fue el mejor compañero de juegos que un niño podría desear. De puertas para adentro, eso sí. Porque mi segundo recuerdo claro lo tengo fijado a fuego en la memoria: tras una mañana de juegos y bromas con mis padres y Dobby, éstos tenían que salir a hacer unas compras. Desde la inocencia de mis escasos años, presencié cómo el rostro dulce de mi madre cambiaba a uno cuya expresión de eterno asco resultaba perturbadora. Y el rostro de mi padre se transformó en una fría máscara de superioridad. Antes de salir, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y, de manera solemne, me dijo:

-Nunca olvides lo que acabas de ver. Ahí fuera somos los Malfoy, padre y madre. Dobby no es tu pequeño hermanito de juegos, es un elfo mas. No puedes mostrarte ante ellos tal como eres. No podemos darles armas que puedan dañarnos. Aunque con eso nos ganemos el desprecio y el temor de toda la comunidad mágica.

Y cumplí aquella norma. Y cuando llegó la tan ansiada carta de Howgarts no pude evitar sentir miedo. Debería haber sentido alegría, pero no quería dejar a mis padres, a Dobby... Por eso, cuando el imbecil de Potter rechazó mi amistad, decidí ser el pequeño bastardo cabroncete que todos pensaban que era. Y me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible a esa nulidad mágica a la que todos llamaban El Niño que Vivió. Merlin bendito. Yo me habría muerto de la vergüenza con semejante apodo. Y disfruté de lo lindo metiéndone sin parar con la comadreja pobretona Weasley y Dientes de Castor Granger. El trío mas patético, irritante y favorecido del colegio.

Porque esa fue otra de las constantes en mi vida escolar, el descarado favoritismo que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore tenía para con esos tres. Y cuando en segundo año se abrioó la dichosita Cámara de los Secretos, tuve sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte disfrutaba del miedo de Potter, bastante tonto a mi parecer, a ser el heredero de Slytherin y estar atacando a los sangresucia. Por otra, algo en mi subconsciente se removía inquieto al pensar que si eso estaba pasando ante las narices del mago mas poderoso, es que algo estaba mal, muy mal. No había olvidado lo que Potter y yo vimos el año anterior. Y cuando nos enteramos que un basilisco había sido el culpable de todo un año de terror, lo que menos me importó fue que Potter, como siempre, fuese el salvador de todos al acabar con el bicharraco ese. Porque mi tierna pero no inocente mente (soy un slytherin. Analítico y astuto desde la cuna) ató cabos muy rápido: cosa espectral en primero, basilisco en segundo, conversaciones a media voz entre mi padre y amigos suyos en vacaciones en las que un nombe tabú era susurrado con miedo... no había que ser Granger para saber que algo muy malo acechaba al mundo mágico.

Mi tercer año solo fue relevante por el ataque hacia mi preciada persona por parte de un hipogrifo con muy malas pulgas (dolio un huevo pero me convirtió en el centro de atención de medio colegio) y los esfuerzos de Granger y el bobo de Hagrid por revocar la sentencia de muerte hacia el bicho en cuestión que mi padre consiguió. Ahora, desde la perspectiva que dan los años, me alegro de que la sabelotodo lograra salvarlo. Sí, en teoría el primo de mi madre lo robó para escapar. Pero logré averiguar, con el tiempo, que fueron ella, Potter y un giratiempo los que salvaron al hipogrifo.

Ese mismo verano, ya en la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar, tuve una charla muy seria con mi padre. Me aleccionó sobre el ser consecuente con mis actos, sobre cómo analizar una situación y evaluar las distintas consecuencias de mis caprichos cuando éstos implicaban a seres vivos. Y como castigo, hizo que las consecuencias del puñetazo que Granger me arreó volvieran. Y me tuvo todo el verano con la nariz rota, curándose a lo muggle.

-A ver si el dolor continuo te mete algo de sentido común en esa alocada cabecita tuya, hijo.

Así era mi padre. Frío, duro, pero justo a su manera. Media sociedad mágica tenía una imagen de él bastante distorsionada. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Mientras su familia y amigos supieran la verdad, lo que los demás pensaran le valía un knut.

El verano antes del cuarto año asistimos al Mundial de quiddicht. Mi padre ya me había advertido del ataque que los mortífagos, que se estaban reuniendo de nuevo, iban a llevar a cabo tras el partido. Y cuando vi a Potter, los Weasley y a la sangresucia, no pude evitar advertirla para que tuviese cuidado. Eso si, con mi sempiterno tono de burla. Nada más acabar el partido mi padre me mandó a cas via traslador. Podría haberme llevado Dobby, pero hacía dos años que el imbécil de Potter lo había liberado. Me dolió mucho perder a mi pequeño amigo, pero a todo se acostumbra uno.

Mi padre regresó a casa con gesto cansado. En su brazo estaba la marca tenebrosa. Compartía parte de los ideales mortífagos. Pero no le gustaba la violencia gratuita hacia personas que no podian defenderse o que no tenían conocimiento de duelo o lucha. Pero intentó que sus preocupaciones no nos afectaran. Quería disfrutar del que, posiblemente, sería nuestro último verano en paz.

Y nuestro maravilloso cuarto año comenzó. Y nos convetimos en la sede del Torneo de los Tres magos, aunque para variar, Potter lo convirtió en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos al lograr introducir su nombre en el Caliz de Fuego. Aunque hay que ser rematadamente estúpido para jugarte el cuello por un poco de gloria (la tasa de supervivencia al dichoso Torneo, hasta su cancelación hace un porrón de años, era más bien pobre. Vamos, que aunque no ganaras, te podías dar con un canto en los dientes si conseguías sobrevivir). Resultó ser un año entretenido, con el baile que volvió locas a todas las chicas y que nos descubrió que Granger era una chica y no un montón de libros andante. Las burlas de medio colegio hacia nuestro héroe nacional de pacotilla y dos primeras pruebas de infarto. Pero como todo en esta vida, lo bueno se acaba pronto. Para mí empezó cuando el que creíamos nuestro chiflado profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras me transformó en un hurón. La cosa no habría sido muy grave si ese tarado no me hubiese hecho rebotar como una pelota. A todo el colegio le pareció divertidisimo. A mi me costó varias costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y un dolor de cabeza que duró días. Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Ni a mis padres. Fue Dobby, que trabajaba en las cocinas de Howgarts, quien me curó. Por eso siempre me cabreaba (y sigue haciéndolo) que me llamen hurón. Detestable.

El otro acontecimiento que nos jodió lo que pudo ser un año muy bueno fue la muerte de Cedric a manos de, segun Potter, Voldemort. Diggory siempre me cayó bien. Era de ese tipo de personas que es imposible odiar, aun a pesar de la "perfección" que emanaba. El final de curso fue triste, muy triste. Y mi llegada a casa, terminó por deprimirme.

Me encontré con un panorama horrible: mi madre llorando como una banshee, encerrada en su dormitorio y mi padre con cara de inferi. Jamás podré olvidar la tristeza y angustia que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-Draco -su voz grave hizo que me estremeciera- el Señor Tenebroso ha renacido. Creo que no hace falta que te diga cómo debes actuar a parir de ahora. De momento los idiotas del Ministerio están tomando por loco a Potter. Pero es cuestión de tiempo que Él se muestre ante todos.

La conversación que tuvimos fue larga y densa. Pero cuando inicié mi quinto año, iba preparado para todo. Y dada la habilidad de Potter y amigos para liarla parda, estaban asegurados los problemas. Y cuando nos vimos ante Dolores Umbridge, la no-profesora de DCAO (prque de materia vimos más poco, por no decir nada), un universo amplio de cómo joderle el año a ls Gryffindor se abrió ante nosotros. La Brigada Inquisitorial, tropecientos decretos y unas cuantas putaditas más hicieron el curso interesante. Eso y el perseguir al grupo clandestino del ED. Pero mi alegria duro poco cuando, al día siguiente de que Potter, junto a unos cuantos descerebrados suyos, desapareciera del colegio, me llegara una carta de mi madre. Me comunicaba que mi padre había sido enviao a Azkaban por entrar de manera ilegal en el ministerio, por intentar robar una profecía, por atacar a Potter y compañía y pr ser un mortífago y comandar a un grupo de ellos fugados de prisión. También me contaba que el Señor Tenebroso, junto a los altos mandos de su mortífagos, se había instalado en nuestra casa.

Si la noticia de mi padre preso me dejó hundido, el saber que ese monstruo iba a estar bajo mi mismo techo me descompuso el cuerpo. El verano se pintaba muy negro. Muy, muy negro.

Y no me equivoqué. Cuando faltaba un mes para el reinicio de las clases, y tras unas semanas bajo la tutela de tía Bella, El Señor Tenebroso me hizo llamar. Soltó el discursito de l decepcionado que estaba por el fallo de mi padre (de lo que yo daba gracias. Estaba mejor con los dementores que con el increíle hombre serpiente. Sí, ahora hablo de ello con algo de humor. Pero en aquel entonces me pasaba el día acojonado, temiendo una imperdonable). Y como yo era el único Mafoy a mano, me marcó como a una vaca y me dio una misión para compensar aquel fallo. Lo que en el lenguaje de aquel sociópata venía a ser una sentencia de muerte. Porque su encarguito era nada más y nada menos que matar a Dumbledore y permitir el paso de mortífagos al colegio. Y todo para antes de fin de curso.

Y cuando me vi de nuevo en el colegio, terminé de deprimirme. Los días iban pasando sumergidos en una especie de bruma que me aislaba de todos. Lo intenté con un collar maldito y con hidromiel envenenado. Pero lo único que conseguí fue la casi muert de Kattie Bell y Weasley. Y que Potter se emparanoiara conmigo hasta tal punto de estar a punto de asesinarme. Me lanzó una maldición que me dejó tirado en el suelo desangrándome. No me convertí en un hermoso cadaver gracias a Snape. Y cuando terminé de arreglar el armario evanescente, esperé a que el directr se marchara. A partir de ese instante tdo sucedio como una pesadilla: los mortífagos atacando a ls alumnos, mi enfrentamiento con Dumbledore, mi casi rendición y el Avada que Snape lanzó al viejo. Después la huída y el regreso a casa.

Vodemort nos felicitó a todos. Y luego me castigó con una tanda de crucios que aun a día de hoy me duelen. Pasé el verano encerrado en mi cuarto. Solo salí cuando mi padre regresó. No era ni la sombra del de antes. Pero lo teníamos allí, vivo. Intentamos no llamar mucho la atención esos meses. Y cuando regresé del colegio por Navidad, me encontré en medio de una situación delicada: el idiota de Potter se habìa dejado atrapar. Por suerte para él llevaba a Granger a remolque y ella le había desfigurao. Cuando me pidieron identificarle me hice el lco, intentando ganar tiempo para que la archiconocida suerte de los leones hiciera acto de presencia.

Pero la dichosa suerte se hizo esperar. Mi tía torturo a Granger por no se qué tontería por una espada. Y cuano lo estaba dando todo por perdido, Dobby apareció y los sacó de la mansión. Años mas tarde, al enterarse de la verdadera relación que había tenido con el pequeño elfo, Potter se acercó y me contó que había muerto por culpa de mi tía. Se lo agradecí. E incluso me dijo dónde estaba enterrado.

Despues de la fuga de Potter tdo se precipitó. Voldemort enloqueció, nos castigó a todos con crucios y otras maldiciones y luego, cuando la rabieta pasó, inició los planes para la Batalla Final. A mi me mandaron al colegio para vigilar y avisar de la llegada de Potter. Y cuando el caos se desató, seguí a Goyle y Crabbe a la Sala de los menesteres, donde Potter buscaba algo y donde todos estuvimos a punto de morir pr el fuego maldito que Crabbe invocó y que no pudo controlar. Por alguna broma macabra del destino, Potter y sus dos inseparables nos salvaron a Goyle y a mí. Pero Vincent no tuvo tanta suerte y acabó reducido a cenizas.

Despues de eso me limité a mantenerme a salvo. No luché con ni contra nadie. Sólo sobreviví. Voldemort anunció la muerte de Potter a bombo y platillo. Cuando salimos al exterior, mis padres me rogaron que fuera con ellos. Y obedecí. Sabía que con Potter muerto nuestras horas en el mundo de ls vivos estaban contadas. Le habíamos fallado demasiadas veces a Voldemort como para tener esperanza de vivir. Y cuando lo había dado todo por perdido, Potter demostró una vez más lo terriblemente alérgico que era a la muerte. La batalla se reanudó, aunque nosotros no participamos. Esperamos en un lúgubre silencio a ver cómo terminaba aquella locura, rezando a todos los dioses por la pronta muerte de Voldemort. Y por primera y última vez en mi vida estuve agradecido de la insana potra del Niño que Revivió al oir los gritos de alegría de los "buenos". Potter había vencido. Y, como dijo mi padre, ls Malfoy estábamos listos para afrontar nuestro destino, fuese el que fuese.

Y por cosas del destino, nos libramos de Azkaban. Seguíamos siendo odiados, despreciados y dados de lado. Pero seguíamos vivos y libres. Mi padre se negó a ocultarse. Hicimos lo que hicimos por salvar a nuestra familia y por permanecer juntos. Y regresamos a nuestra rutina, escudados en la fría máscara made in Malfoy que nos caracterizaba.

Yo asistí al año extra que McGonagall ofreció. Y comencé a tratar a Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. Descubrí en aquella menuda chica a una bruja de armas tomar a a que no le importaba mi condición de repudiado social. Me lo dejó muy claro una tarde, a finales de curso, cuando me acorraló en los jardines.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo, Draco Malfoy.

-No es buena idea. Soy la escoria de la sociedad -el tono amargo de mi voz me dio grima hasta a mi.

-Quiero salir contigo, no con esa anda de hipócritas. -Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza- Y me importa un soberano pimiento si etes un mortífago, un travesti o un troll. Me he enamorado de la persona maravillosa que eres (aunque a veces te comportes como un capullo) no de lo que ellos creen que ees.

-Pero...

-Ni una palabra más. El primer sábado de vacaciones reunimos a las familas y les damos a buena noticia.

Y asi lo hicimos. Y me vi arrastrado por el maravilloso torbellino Astoria. Nuestros padres se alegraron, sobre todo los míos al ver que por fin podía ser verdaderamente felz. El compromiso y la boda llegaron cuatro años despues. De mi vida con Astoria sólo puedo decir que fue, es y espero que siga, perfecta.

Y mi felicidad extrema la culminó el nacimiento de Scorpius. Poder contemplar a mi hijo, verlo crecer feliz, sin miedo a un mago loco, ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros y haciendo verdaderos amigos.

Y ahora, aquí sentado, resumiendo una vida más que ajetreada, espero el momento en que Scorp experimente el instante de dicha que yo mismo experimenté hace veinticinco años, cuando por fin tenga entre sus brazos a su primer hijo. Y yo esero que la aventura de ser abuelo sea igual de intensa que la de ser hijo y padre.

DRACO L. MALFOY.


End file.
